Un Cri
by Rubyy
Summary: Quelles auraient pu être les pensées du grand Lucius Malfoy à la naissance de son fils?


**Bonjour Bonsoir ! Alors voilà un petit one-shot sans prétention sur Harry Potter. En attendant les autres, je vais en écrire plusieurs je crois sur cet univers que j'adore énormément ! **

**C'est une histoire un peut déprimante mais bon j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire quand même !**

**Allez ! Enjoy it !**

**Un Cri**

Elle hurle. Sa voix traverse les murs. Elle crie pour donner la vie. Et lui aussi voudrait crier. Il voudrait pouvoir hurler sa douleur au monde entier. Il voudrait hurler sa peine, ses remords, son amour, son repenti. Il voudrait hurler son nom, rien que son nom, à n'en plus finir. Il aimerait laisser tomber son masque. Ce masque si froid qui lui brûlait le visage jour après jour. Ce masque glacé qui le rend si dur, si fier... si désagréable, si noble. Ce masque qui l'oblige à se taire, à ne rien lui dire. A garder pour lui cette passion qui flamboie dans son cœur. Cet amour si fort qui déborde, dont jamais personne ne pourra jamais ne serait-ce qu'entre apercevoir. Cet amour qui, comme une flamme incandescente, est la seule lumière qui éclaire le tunnel qui est sa vie.

Cet amour qu'il donne tout entier à un seul être. Cet homme qu'il protège de loin. Cet amour plus important que tout autre chose sur cette terre. Parce qu'il est plus beau à ses yeux que tout ce qui y vit. Cet amour si grand, si fort, qu'il ne saurait trouver les bons mots pour l'exprimer.

Parce qu'il n'est qu'un sang-pur. Parce qu'il est Lucius Malfoy.  
Et parce que jamais, de toute sa vie, on ne lui a laissé la possibilité d'être ce qu'il voulait être , pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait en être ainsi.

Un autre cri. Encore un. Coupé d'un sanglot douloureux. Cela durait depuis des heures. Et lui aussi voudrait crier. Il voudrait pouvoir éclater en sanglots, se laisser aller au désespoir qui l'envahit. Parce que jamais il ne pourra être ce qu'il désirait tant devenir. Ce qu'il désire tout devenir.

Lui il voulait être beau. Il voulait être grand, devenir un être plein de lumière et de grâce que les autres hommes admireraient au lieu de craindre. Il voulait faire bien, il voulait faire grand. Faire pour les autres ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire. Il voulait luire comme un soleil. Beau comme un étoile.

Mais personne n'a voulu entendre sa voix. Son père a refusé d'entendre cette petite voix d'enfant, débordante d'innocente et d'espoir sortant de sa si jeune bouche. Il a pensé pour lui. Il a parlé pour lui, réfléchis pour lui. Mais jamais il n'a demandé l'avis de cet enfant blond qu'il appelait son fils.

Et quand, enfin à la mort de son père, le jeune Lucius a pu penser par lui même, et agir de son propre chef, il était hélas beaucoup trop tard. Le jeune et doux Lucius qu'il était autrefois, et qui demeurait au fond de son cœur, n'existait plus. Pour le monde magique dans son entièreté il était le froid Lucius Malfoy, calculateur et vicieux. Le mari de Narcissa Malfoy née Black, homme d'affaire impitoyablement important et opportuniste, Mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort lui-même à ses heures perdues. Et rien d'autre. Le vrai Lucius, celui qui demeurait tapis au fin fond de son être, ne voulait pas de cette place qu'il haïssait. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir cet être dépourvu de cœur. Il avait un cœur. Un cœur qui ne battait que pour un seul et même amour. Un cœur qui mourrait, lentement, au fil du temps qui passait.

Il pourrait se consoler en se disant que tout cet amour, qu'il gardait en lui pourrait être déversé sur ce fils en train de naître. Mais même ça ne lui procurait aucun réconfort. Parce qu'il portait ce damné masque et parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien quel sera l'avenir de cet enfant. Il était perdu lui aussi avant même d'avoir vu le jour. La chair de sa chair... Parce qu'il est son fils. Leur fils à lui et à Narcissa. Douce et belle Narcissa. Froide et blanche comme une statue de marbre, élevée sous le modèle de perfection de la noble et ancienne maison des Blacks. Soumise comme un femme digne de son rang. Soumise à l'autorité de son mari, de sa famille, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'il doit en être ainsi. Narcissa, sans goût ni odeur, effacée comme une page que l'on tourne sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Sans opinion propre. Suivant le cours d'un destin tracé pour elle. Si douce Narcissa...

Au fond, il n'est qu'un lâche. Incapable de briser les chaînes qui l'entravent. Mais, il sait que briser ce masque ne changera rien. Il n'a plus le moindre espoir. Plus d'espoir de goûter au bonheur d'être lui-même un jour.

Encore un cri. Différent cette fois. Lucius relève la tête. Sa nuque craque. Voilà, ça y est cette fois. Son fils vient de naître. Sa voix de nouveau né fait vibrer les murs et le corps crispé de son jeune père. Ses lèvres se serrent, ses yeux piquent. Sa main pâle recouvre son visage lisse, tordu par le désespoir. Pour quelques secondes, le masque est tombé. Il n'en peut plus. Il souhaiterait tellement être auprès de lui. Cet homme qu'il aime plus que sa misérable vie. Il est fatigué. Tellement fatigué de vivre. Il souhaiterait tellement avoir la force... le pouvoir de se dresser contre cette fatalité qui l'accable, de se mettre debout, de prendre son fils, et de quitter ce fichu manoir qui lui hérisse le poil. D'aller le voir lui, peut importe qu'il ne sache pas où il habite. De frapper à sa porte et de lui hurler son amour.

Pouvoir simplement l'aimer. Comme son cœur lui crie de le faire.

« Si tu savais... Merlin si tu savais comme je t'aime...Severus... »

Mais il ne le fera pas. Il ne fera rien de cela.

Nous sommes le 5 Juin, il est 4 heures du matin... et ce soir Draco Angelus Malfoy viens de voir le jour. Et, alors que son père le prend doucement dans ses bras, il vient de perdre à jamais la chance de vivre son amour, de briser ses chaînes.

Parce que Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, face au grands yeux bleus de son enfant, vient de jurer sur sa vie, qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger cette si petite chose rose. Il fera tout pour lui, pour sa sécurité.

Mais comme beaucoup de choses, personne n'en saura jamais rien.

Car Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, n'est qu'un masque de glace recouvrant l'éternel cri d'agonie de son âme damnée.

The End

**Alors... ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Review ?**

**Rubyy.**


End file.
